


【EC】Sometimes

by LaodaTao (LUSTchantER)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Other, Sexswap, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUSTchantER/pseuds/LaodaTao
Summary: Charlotte看着Erika，为即将说出口的美好约定酝酿勇气。EC两人的双性转AU百合文，短篇，写写她们在熟识之后、决定之前的时间。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> 因为性转把名字换成了同源女名，Charlotte=Charles，Erika=Erik。  
> 文中含有女女性相关描写，请注意接受度。

Erika晨跑归来，浑身蒸腾着热气，湿了一大块的黑背心紧紧绷在身上，显出柔韧而有力的线条。她灌了一大口水，随即干脆地脱掉背心扔在沙发上，赤着上身埋在水龙头下，拧开了冰凉的水流。她几乎是动作粗鲁地操着头，暗金发丝毫无章法地穿插指缝，水花拍开在她苍白的脊背。   
而Charlotte几乎是艳羡地盯着她纤细的腰，即使只是背侧面她也能轻易想像出Erika平坦的小腹和精细的马甲线。她身上沾着灯光，聚拢的水珠是一条溪流，一个原罪的诱惑，爬过Erika光裸的背部，没入腰下漫开的阴影。那些水光湿润而蜿蜒，像一串咸湿的吻，挑逗着Charlotte干燥的口舌。她怎么能把裤子挎得这么低呢。Charlotte狠狠咬了一口蛋糕，强迫自己把视线从对方引人遐想的后腰往上挪。  
好吧，看来这并不怎么管用。她浑浑噩噩地想，眼神爬过每一寸对方裸露的肌肤。Erika展开的背骨像蝴蝶舒展的翅翼，水珠是铺撒的磷光。她看起来相当自然而放松，但Charlotte清楚那蛰伏在每一寸皮肤下的力量，那些锋芒犹如原野上狩猎的豹。  
而最终她将视线聚焦在Erika大方坦露的乳房，烧红从脸上一烫而过。  
Erika的胸并不大，此时正随着她冲洗的动作小幅度地轻轻摇晃。她的皮肤在白炽灯光下显出一种瘦削的白，大半个胸脯挂着碎钻水珠。光尘稀疏落满她柔软的乳房，顶端的乳头软趴趴的。  
Charlotte记得她每一寸皮肤的触感，包括精致的锁骨和小巧的肚脐，甚至是她下腹部稀疏的毛发，她情动时湿热的下体。长久的相处确实消磨了热恋期的甜腻，却也使她们更熟稔彼此的身体。所以夜间的抚摸终于不仅仅是狂热的爱和性，逐渐增加的是一个抚慰彼此的拥抱或吻，然后双双被疲乏拉进温暖的梦境。

这感觉几乎像是家人了。

她因此而欣喜又失落，悄悄摸了摸缩在她口袋里的方盒——耐心一点，再耐心一点。她告诫自己，并轻手轻脚摸到Erika身后，双手贴着皮肤环上她的腰，最终覆上那双湿润的乳房，指缝摩擦过羞怯的乳尖。  
Erika因这触碰一僵，最终无奈地吁出一声几近叹息的呻吟。她声音里的颤抖几乎微不可闻，但它们在Charlotte面前根本无处遁形。于是她只是好笑地感叹着对方别扭的羞赧，一边描摹着圆润的乳房，指尖揉捏其上逐渐挺立的红豆。她的另一只手下移摩挲，指尖细细擦过不太明显的肌肉，一下一下点进小巧的肚脐，故意研磨内侧敏感的肌肤。  
“你太瘦了，”她听见自己不能分清的呢喃，那里面混杂着迷恋和关心，犹如一汪搅乱的涟漪，扩散再交织一起。“胸也很小。”  
“…”Erika没有接话，她僵住的思维逐渐复苏，几乎是宠溺地翻了个细小的白眼。伸手扯过白毛巾搭在肩上，她转身朝向衣衫不整的Charlotte——她穿的还是Erika的衬衫，两条腿光溜溜裸在外面。“也许是你太胖了。”她勾起嘴角，抚摸着对方柔滑肌肤的同时，视线意有所指地扫过Charlotte浑圆饱满的胸脯。  
“这不正是你喜欢的吗？”Charlotte眨了眨眼，她的蓝眼睛泛着狡黠的水光，整个湖泊的澄澈沉在她眼底，虹膜上闪动的是整片天空的晴朗。她笑得无辜而促狭， 仿佛初生的阿芙洛狄忒，带着纯真而自然的诱惑，从爱情海翻卷的浪花而来，从小美人鱼消散的泡沫而来。她是造物主最精雕细琢的女儿，是眠梦里最动人心魄的神女。她带来的莫须有的海风就扑在Erika的鼻尖，海潮吻过她的心窝，潮湿而又温热。

她是我的家人。就快是了。

她感到口袋里的方盒似乎有些燥热，热度顺着血脉爬进胸腔——耐心一点，再耐心一点。Erika轻轻告诫自己，她的整颗心因此而颤抖。  
别像个正要偷糖吃的小孩。她被自己突如其来的联想逗乐，顺势拥住Charlotte柔软的长发，遮掩住不自禁的颤抖。她想起生日时母亲点亮的烛光，暖热的光晕浸湿回忆，一如此刻漫过她脑海的情潮——Mutter[1]会喜欢她吗？会庇护她就像庇护我一样吗？

一定会的，一定会的。  
因为她是我的爱，我的情感，我失而复得的回忆，我完好如初的魂灵。  
她就是我的家，是我遥不可及的和平，是我无法企及的光。  
要多幸运才能遇到Charlotte呢？

…要多幸运才能遇见Erika呢？  
Charlotte在心里叹了口气，指尖抚过她微凉的肩胛骨，又轻轻游走在Erika敏感的后颈，一路向下摸到脊椎。她像在顺平一只颤抖的猫，欣喜的电流就顺着她的触碰烫到她发热的心脏。热度像洋底的火山，翻腾的海水暖得发烫。她感到Erika悸动的心跳，擂鼓般振在她心底，和那只活泼的小鹿一起，跌撞得心房一片柔软。  
她记起和Erika第一次见面，对方一言不发站在墓园里，阴雨坠在她墨黑的伞面，崩落一朵污浊的水花。她的面容在瓢泼大雨里模糊不清，阴影晦暗了她的表情。她站立的背影沉默又僵硬，挺直的脊梁坚毅却脆弱。Charlotte本该离开这里，然而却鬼使神差般走向了Erika孑然的身影。  
“介意我占用一点空间吗，我的朋友？”  
后来Charlotte无数次地躲在Erika伞下，无数次地想：所以这就是开始了。  
从这个开始，有了所有的一切。

——End——

后记：  
“E——ri——ka，我们多久没做了？”   
“…你知道，我刚跑了步，还没洗澡…”  
“那就一起。”  
于是她们愉快地滚进了浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：Mutter为德语中“母亲”的意思。
> 
> 本文写于14年，并有发布在随缘居和lofter上，其中lofter的原文章已被屏蔽，随缘的账号密码找不回来，所以重新发布这篇文章。  
> 以上，感谢观看。


End file.
